


Early Autumn Day

by Merfilly



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Memorials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keating just laid his head down to nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Autumn Day

**Author's Note:**

> May your spirit find easing that life failed to give you, Mr Williams.

"Captain my Captain!"

The hearty greeting from a treasured student leaves him reeling. He'd just put his head down to nap, and now he's hallucinating?

John Keating looks around and verifies that this is not his study. It seems to be a peaceful place, not unlike New England in the beauty of early autumn. And Neil is holding out a hand to him, inviting him to come closer, perhaps to share the drink waiting on a picnic blanket.

"I died, didn't I?"

Neil nods, but he looks like death has treated him well. "We seized all of our days, already."


End file.
